Bicycle is one of the most popular means for transportation. Due to an increasing amount of bicycles and a bulky frame of each bicycle, more and more space is needed to place the bicycles. Specially, cranks and pedals rotationally connected to the bottom bracket of a bicycle bring unnecessary width demand when parked a bicycle. To decrease the width when parked a bicycle, bicycles with foldable pedals or quick-disassembling pedals or foldable cranks have appeared on the market.
Meanwhile, for the foldable pedals are arranged at two sides of the bicycle and in a relative lower position level, foldable pedals are not only smudging hands but also causing inconvenience during folding operation.